dictionary
by Mixora
Summary: He was her walking dictionary. Hotplasmashipping. Fluff.


**dictionary**

**summary: hotplasmashipping you're my walking dictionary.**

**disclaimer: don't. own. anything. get that through your head. . not stuff-written-by-the-makers-of-various-fandoms. **

**a/n: yes. hotplasmashipping. why. why oh why. i am addicted to this pairing and so far have been lucky to find two stories of it. sighs it does have hints of steam and lighthouseshipping as well.**

"According to this map, we've probably travelled farther than any other travellers if you factor in retracing our steps, revisiting old places, and the wandering inside of dungeons, and that also means we've had enough exercise so that none of us will get fat if we follow normal eating patterns!"

"I find it fascinating that the different towns seem to have certain kinds of Adepts, exclusively, as Contigo has Jupiter Adepts, Imil and Lemuria have Mercury Adepts, Prox has Mars Adepts, and Vale has mostly Venus Adepts..."

"Can you believe this? According to _The World of Weyard: An Indepth Study of our Planet_, the death toll in-"  
"IVAN! SHUT UP!" Garet bellowed, his fiery red hair standing up more than usual as he glowered at the small Jupiter Adept. "Quit being such a walking dictionary!"

Ivan seemed to shrink slightly under Garet's glare. "Sorry," he mumbled, burying his face deeper into the book. "I just found it...interesting."

I sighed. _Boys_. Unfortunately, there was no Mia or similar cool-headed person to make the peace; in fact, it was only the three of us. Everybody was off doing various things; Felix, Isaac, Sheba, and Piers were hunting while Mia was gathering herbs; amazing that Garet had let her go by herself, but after she'd lost her temper at him...so, it was up to me to try my best to stop Garet from being a jerk. "I thought they were interesting too," I half-lied.

I hadn't really been listening to the facts that much, more just kind of watching the boy spouting them in amusement. He was a very fast reader, and I noticed that his violet eyes would light up whenever he found something particularly "fascinating". His short, slightly poofy blond hair was just slightly out of place, and I had a feeling he was nearsighted from the way he peered at everybody. He looked boyish and yet old for his age...on the whole, very different than most people I'd seen on our travels.

Not to mention that most of them lacked mind-reading powers and purple eyes.

Right. Mind-reading. Must not think of anything embarrassing, for me or anybody else, despite how getting revenge on Garet by revealing one of the many humiliating incidents involving him I had witnessed. Especially must not think of old crush on Isaac. Must clear mind. Must...not...think...Ivan looks kinda cute...

Whoa. Stop right now, Jenna. This is Ivan. He's two years younger than you and completely the wrong sort of guy for you. Completely. You're the kind that's supposed to go with the hero, remember?  
_But I don't like him any more!_ the voice in my head argued. _Besides, what if I don't want to be the damsel in distress any more?  
_Confronted with this strange new idea, I barely noticed the fact that Garet and Ivan were calling my name. In fact, it wasn't until the very object of my concentration was shaking me gently that I broke the thought train and looked up.

Big mistake. The odd, annoying voice was now screaming at me, several things that I willed myself not to think about, and when he drew away, they quickly turned into violent oaths. I tried my best to ignore it.

"Jenna?" Ivan asked, biting his lip ever-so-slightly. Gah. Did he have to be so darn cute? It made things a lot harder...

"Mmmhmm?" I replied, trying not to look like I was mentally picturing us hanging around in the dark corners of the rooms like my brother and Sheba sometimes did when they thought we weren't paying attention...and I suspected Garet and Mia would be doing soon if things kept going as they were going.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Absolutely. Just peachy. You weren't reading my mind, were you?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. If he had, my life was probably officially over. Not that a few innocent thoughts on his appearance were that meaningful, of course. Was I even convincing myself?

Ivan looked shocked. Great. Now I'd offended him. His pale cheeks turned a delicate pink. "Of course not!"

I offered him a rare smile as a peace token. His expression softened and he smiled back. I didn't even try to stop my gushing Voice any more.

"Garet," he said suddenly, wheeling around. "Think you could take any monsters that show?"

"Sure," the Mars Adept boasted, dangling his feet into the nearby river. "Why?"  
"Jenna and I are going for a walk..." he suddenly lost his confident manner, "if...that's okay, that is."  
I just grinned, worried that my Voice might just burst out instead of sane words. But it had other ways of showing itself; unwillingly, I reached out and took Ivan's hand. It was slightly smaller than mine, unlike the hands of the other, bulky boys. There were callouses proved by battle, however, but in all his hand resembled a girl's...for some reason, I found I liked this change.

Garet blinked at us as Ivan turned an even darker pink. He didn't pull away, however.

"Okay..." said Garet slowly, looking at us like he clearly thought we'd lost our minds. "You...go on...wait," he said, his brow furrowing up slightly. "Do you...are you two...Jenna. You like him?"

Oh crap. Crap crap crap. Come on cheeks. Please? I'm begging you! But unfortunately, my Voice reached them first and I turned the shade of my pink tunic. "I-I-I...no, of course n-not! We're-we're just...just friends. Yeah. Heh."

I wondered if it was possibly that I could burn a whole in the ground and sink into it, because this was incredibly humiliating. I tried to recover fast. "Besides, not like you would have room to talk, if I liked Ivan, which I don't...I mean, not like _that_, of course I _like_ you, Ivan...but if I _did_ then you wouldn't have room to talk, the way you trail after Mia like a lovesick puppy dog!" Phew.

Now he turned red, and I turned around and pulled Ivan with me, going off into the woods before Garet could come up with a decent comeback. Once we were out of sight from the hotheaded Mars Adept, I let out a sigh that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Jenna? I just...wanted to say...thanks."  
I looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"You know. The book. For saying that. Even though you didn't mean it." Ivan shuffled his feet a little.

"But...I meant it," I admitted. "Well, part of it. I mean...you were enjoying it, right? And Garet has no right to act like that."

His _(gorgeous_, prompted the Voice) violet eyes lit up again. "So you don't mind that I'm a...what was the phrase?"

"Walking dictionary," I supplied, grinning.

"Yes. That. Although technically, it would be a walking encyclopedia, because a dictionary-" Ivan began, blinking several times.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. All the Voice's fault, of course. "I don't mind at all." I giggled. I wouldn't know myself by the end of the day, I could tell, thanks to the Voice. "You're _my_ walking dictionary."


End file.
